


You Stole My Coffee...Then My Heart

by para_arrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_arrow/pseuds/para_arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet over a coffee that was meant for only one of them, it was a whirlwind of a romance and both knew they were the one for each other. However when Oliver and his father are declared dead she needs to come to terms that the love of her life is gone, and that she needs to survive for the sake of their unborn child. Oliver only wants to survive to get back home to Felicity it takes him nearly 5 years but what he finds when he returns makes him wish he tried harder to return.<br/>AU Sara wasn’t on boat, Oliver and Laurel aren’t together and no Oliver wasn’t a ‘screw up’ he got is act together long before meeting Felicity<br/>Rated mature for future chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's My Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first timer over here  
> I don't really know were this idea came from and I know it's been done before but I hope this is a different twist as it advances.  
> I'm Olicity all the WAY, no Laurel, Sara, Helena, McKenna or anyone just good old Oliver and Felicity! However some of these guys will appear  
> Mind you both had relationships before they met, so with that said enjoy :-)  
> Flashbacks will take place as chapters progress, and will get more mature hence the rating

                                                                                                  **Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

  
Where to begin? Well I guess I could start where it all began. How I met Oliver Queen when he stole, well tried to steal my coffee. Really what was he thinking messing with me and my coffee, I mean it’s just plain rude…3,2,1 sorry I tend to ramble even in my head which is really weir- sorry, sorry back to how I met Oliver.

It was my last few weeks in Boston at MIT before I was to move to Starling City to begin working at Queen Consolidated, naturally nothing was going according to my well laid plans. I had just entered my local coffee shop. It was unusually busy and 2 people were also waiting for their orders. When finally my coffee was called it happened.

“What the… hey mister hold it right there! That’s my coffee and I would ask you to hand it over before I do something we both will regret,” the man, who was sexy as hell, I'm going to call him Mr Sexy, was looking at me like I had two heads. I don’t but it could possibly happen if I didn’t get my coffee. I wonder would it be pain having two heads, could you imagine always butting heads with yourself.

“Umm sorry but he just called my order, so this is my coffee” Mr Sexy snapped me out of my ramblings, wow he really was something the Greek Gods would be jealous of.

“Thank you I guess?” He said as he chuckled, and I closed my eyes and breathed, stupid filter always fails when I need it most.

“I said that out loud, but right now I don’t care that’s mine Salted Caramel Macchiato with 2 shots of expresso, yeah that’s mine so I’ll just take that and be on my way thank you Mr Sexy, I mean really who fills a suit like that? You must be able to hold anyone up whil- 3,2,1 I’m sorry I was babbling but that coffee is mine”

Mr Sexy was still looking at me but not like I was crazy, he had a small smile on his beautiful face and his hypnotic blue eyes held amusement with a hint of what looked like awe. Awe at me or my coffee I had no idea. He really was gorgeous sandy blond hair, ocean blue eyes and bone structure that any model would kill for, he was dreamy.

“Yeah uh I ordered the same thing as you, I guess great minds think alike huh?” he paused as he put his hand out me while simultaneously handing me the coffee. “I’m Oliver Queen by the way, and you are?”

“Eh Felicity Smoak. Hi Oliver, nice to meet you, but you drink the same coffee? Really because you are the first person I’ve ever met that’s- wait your Oliver Queen as in son to Robert Queen CEO of Queen Consolidated Oliver Queen? You don’t look like I remember you too,” Surely I heard him wrong right. I mean I couldn’t have just yelled at my future boss’s son!

“Uh yes I’m that Oliver Queen, how exactly do I know you?” Before I could answer Oliver’s order was called and he looked at me with a sheepish smile as he grabbed his coffee. “Do you wanna grab a seat? We can continue talking maybe?” Oliver continued after he returned his attention to me.

“Sure that sounds good”

We grabbed a table beside the door. It was quiet at first until Oliver broke the silence.

“So how do I know you? Did we sleep together or something? I mean I’m pretty sure I’d remember sleeping with you, I’m mean you’re beautiful, gorgeous really. Sorry!” Oliver breathed in and looked at me expectantly, me I was in shock he was a rambler like me this is awesome or is it I mean it sure didn’t look like he was a rambler oh crap maybe I’m finally getting to be contagious!

A cough and “Fe-lic-ity” snapped me out of my internal babbling, wow I really like how he say’s my name, husky with a hint of sex to- no Felicity stop, breathe and answer the question!

“Right sorry uh no we never slept together, not that I’d be opposed because really hello you are sex- 3,2,1 I’m just going to start over. No we never slept together I’m just after getting a job with Queen Consolidated in Starling your farther personally asked me join the Applied Sciences Division and I really couldn’t say no because your company is one of the best and is making great strides in that part. Also no we’ve never met I seen a photo of you years ago you had this terrible hair do I mean really the 90’s was years ago I couldn’t understand why someone so good looking would ruin their good bone structure with such a bad hairdo,” I gulped in a breathe and once again closed my eyes in embarrassment. I heard a chuckle and opened my eyes, Oliver was looking at me again with awe but also what looked like desire, but that can’t be true I’m mean he’s Oliver Queen and I’m just plain old Felicity from Vegas. Oliver once again brought me out of my head and we both just stared at the other.

“Really you’re moving to Starling? That’s good”

“Why is that good?”

“It means I get to see you again, and also to answer your previous question I’m finishing my masters in Harvard. So Felicity Smoak tell me about yourself, where do you go to?”

“Well I’m double majoring in Computer Sciences and Cyber Security at MIT”

“How old are you I’m mean you don’t really look like your old enough to buy a drink”

“Well I am, but only for the last 3 months I mean I am a genius, but I’m not bragging about that but yeah I started here when I was sixteen and I’m graduating ahead of my schedule which is great because I really don’t think that I can go much longer in this kind of environment. I mean one can only-“

“Felicity, breathe,” Oliver interrupts me again and quite frankly I think he’s the problem. I’ve never been so flustered in all my life. “You know I admire that you knew exactly what you wanted to do and did in such a short time frame as well, no wonder my farther wanted you apart of the company,” I blushed this man, wow I could just jump him. A coughing sound made me look at Oliver

“I properly wouldn’t stop you” My eyes widened.

“Stupid…stupid why couldn’t I be born with a brain to mouth filter!”  
Oliver laughs and grabs my hand, that’s when I felt it a surge of energy go up my arm and straight to my heart. We both were looking at the other, there was no doubt that he felt it too. Oliver swallowed and I watched his Adam’s apple bobble up and down as his tongue peaked out to wet his lips, hands down one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.

“Would you maybe want to grab dinner, with me, tonight?” Oliver was looking at me with a hopefully expression after uttering that sentence, there really was only one answer I could give.

“I’d love to. What time and where?”

“Say 6, will that give you time to get ready? Do you like Japanese I know a great restaurant in town?”

“Sure that sounds great I love Japanese, I mean it’s no Chinese take-out but I don’t think that’s a good first date dinner, not that I think there’ll be another date, I mean we have to get through this one and then of course you need to decide if you want to date me again, I mean I’ll most likely embarrass myself kind of like I’m doing now which will end in 3,2,1,” I stopped talking, sorry rephrase, embarrassing myself and when I looked at Oliver he still had the same look on his face only know it held adoration and I couldn’t understand why.

“You’re adorable you know that? I can also tell you now Felicity that I most definitely want to see you again and again,” he said with a smile while squeezing my hand. I so desperately wanted to believe him that I decided then and there I’d take whatever I was given, little did I know at the time that our lives would forever change a few months later.

                                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And we did, after that first date we went out on a date nearly every day after that. Whenever we had a spare hour it was spent together. We were officially dating within a week, and I truly couldn’t be happier and it was all thanks to Oliver really. Oliver had also told his parents about us and I was still unsure about how his mother felt about us, Oliver told me not to worry, and Robert well I think he was singing and dancing like Gene Kelly in Singin’ in the Rain inside. I wasn’t worried about Thea either as she seemed excited her older brother was dating someone who I quote “is a blonde with actual brains, and not a bimbo, I approve” It’s hard to believe that Thea is only twelve years old.

I’m not going to say we went slow in our relationship because we didn’t and quite frankly I don’t think I, let alone Oliver, would’ve survived waiting. The first time we had sex it was in Oliver’s apartment he had cooked dinner, we had been dating for nearly two weeks (I’m surprised I lasted that long, not that I’m a slut but have you seen Oliver Queen?) It wasn’t fast or rushed and sloppy it was pure and utter perfection. Oliver slowly memorised his way all over my body, with slow kisses, paying particular attention to certain areas like my right hipbone. I don’t know why but it made my toes curl and a moan come from deep within in.

Oliver looked and paid attention to me like no other man ever has and in that moment I knew I had fallen in love with him. It scared me but also filled me with a joy I had never felt. I knew he was it for and everything in me hoped and prayed that I was the one for him.

                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re so beautiful,” Oliver whispered as he ran his hand along my naked back. I turned my head up to look at him to find him looking at me “I don’t won’t to go, we should stay here forever”

I smiled for the first time since we started dating we were going to be separated for nearly 8 days. We had been dating now for a few short months, 3 to be exact, but they have been the best 3 months of my life. Now Oliver and I needed to head to Starling, I was going with him mind you but Oliver would be going to China with his father Robert on the Queens Gambit a day after we arrived. He’s begged me to come with him and as much as I want to I know I need to get settled into the apartment before work starts.

“Just think you’ll only be gone a week really, then you’ll be back with me in OUR apartment and I won’t let you leave for at least 3 full days”

“What only 3 days I was thinking maybe two whole weeks of just you, me and our bed,” Oliver was smiling at me with those sparkling blue eyes. I know what you’re all thinking right now, we’ve only been together for a few months, but we both just can’t see the point in waiting to move in with each other when it’s so clear to us that were going to be together for the rest of our lives, so why wait? All my stuff from my dorm is in Starling City all that’s needed is the small amount of clothes still with us and now we will be saying goodbye to the place that started our relationship.

“We really should get ready to go, don’t won’t to keep the jet waiting or do you want to have another go? Ooh we could wait until were on the jet and join the mile high club” I laughed and smacked his shoulder

“You wish”

“I really do,” Oliver sighs with a dreamy look in his eyes, then kisses my shoulder. “Ok come on time to get up and ready to go” he continued as he smacked my ass while getting out of bed. I squealed and slowly pulled myself up off his bed. That will be the last time I’ll call something just his for the rest of our lives I’m hoping.

We got to work and quickly finished packing. A few hours later we headed to the airfield, I’m still can’t wrap my head around the fact I’ll be flying on a private jet.

“Hey do you need to stop anywhere because we’re going to be late,” Oliver asked me as he drove through Boston to the airfield. What I don’t get is why we had to be on time after all it is the Queens own personal jet, not like it would take off without Oliver. Although that would be really funny if it did- getting off topic.

“No I’m good let’s just get to our new home,” I replied to him with a small smile. He grabbed my hand and smiled my way and continued on to our destination. It was quiet, a nice one that made me reminisce about our time in Boston. I remembered our very first meeting, our first date, our first time together but what was really standing out to me was the first time we ever said I love you to each other. This memory always made me smile as it wasn’t me that said it first but Oliver. I was drawn into that memory as we drifted past downtown Boston.

_“Felicity you here?” I heard Oliver call for me through his apartment as he walked through the door._

_“Yes Oliver, you did ask me to come over remember?” I replied as I walked towards him from the kitchen._

_“Hey, yeah sorry I just need to change then we can go”_

_“Go? Go where? Oliver I’m not dressed for anywhere but here, why didn’t you tell me we were going out,” I all but screeched at him as I looked down at my jeans, Chuck’s and plain white tank top. “We need to stop at my place so I can change”_

_“No we don’t you look fine, beautiful I’m just changing into some jeans and then were off. Relax, breathe we aren’t going anywhere fancy just going out to spend some nice quality time together okay?” he asked me with a smile and an eyebrow raised. I smiled and nodded at him, he kissed me quickly on the forehead and made his way into his bedroom. He came out a few minutes later when wearing jeans and a grey sweater. Damn I was lucky my guy sure is a fine specimen of a man._

_“Come on lets go” Oliver said as he grabbed my hand, pulling me along. As we walked towards the car something felt different, the atmosphere almost felt charged in a way._

_“So where are we going? Can you tell me now?” I asked once we were in the car. Oliver looked over at me and smiled._

_“Nope it’s a surprise, just sit back and enjoy the ride Angel,” God I loved when he called me that, which isn’t nearly enough in my opinion._

_“Ok I’ll wait and see,” I sighed but smiled at him anyway. I’ll indulge him in his surprise, but I was secretly dying inside with not knowing. It was nearly an hour later when he finally pulled to a stop and got out of the and when we did my heart stopped. It was breath-taking, a park so green and vibrant with colours from all the different flowers that scattered it. Oliver came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed this was perfect_

_“It’s called The Emerald Necklace, I came here after we had our first fight, do you remember? You got so angry because I accidently hurt your baby, ah ah no interrupting I need to tell you this. We’d only been dating two weeks but by that time I knew I was hopelessly and deeply in love with you. I think I first fell in love with you during our first meeting when you demanded that coffee and also insulted my old hair style,” he paused while we both laughed. He slowly turned me to look at him directly, I knew there were tears in my eyes from what he just told me and I couldn’t form any words, but from the look on Oliver’s face he wasn’t done yet “I couldn’t get over how adorable that babbling of yours was, but I knew after that first date that you were it for me and no one else would or could compare. So Felicity Meghan Smoak I love you with all that I am and I completely understand if you’re not ready to say it back but I needed you to know, this us it’s what I want and need until the day where you no longer want me, so that’s it that’s all I had to say” Oliver finished with a slow exhale of breath. He was looking at me like a man who was seeing a river in a dessert. I knew what my answer would be, have since our first meeting and now it was time to tell him._

_“I love you Oliver Jonas Queen, I have since the moment in the coffee shop when you first grabbed my hand. I want to spend the rest of my days with you I doubt I’d ever send you away, unless of course you hurt one of my babies again,” I answered him with a smile, Oliver laughed and leaned down until our lips met._

_It was the most romantic moment of my life so far, I was sure Oliver was going to give me many more in the future to come for us._

_“Smile,” Oliver said as he held his camera in front of us. It was the most beautiful photo of us with the sun setting in the Emerald Necklace Park, the different shades of green and the vibrant colours from the flowers making it the perfect memory for both of us to remember. It has been my favourite photo of us and will most likely be for the rest of my life._

“Hey Angel were here time to wake up,” Oliver gently shacked me awake. We were in Starling City, our new home, Oliver’s hometown, this was it the start of our lives together, build a home a family, well not today off course but someday in the future.

“What time is it?” my voice came out all husky from sleep but from Oliver’s reaction he liked the way I sounded.

“Almost 5, come on let’s get home and get some food, I know the best place, it’s called Big Belly Burger, has the best shakes in town you’ll love it” Oliver said as he pulled me out of the chair and towards the exit of the jet, as we went along he thanked the flight attendants and the pilots.

Waiting for us as we got off the jet was an expensive looking car, don’t ask me what type of car it was because quite frankly there all the same each one gets you from A to B. However this car had to the most expensive car I had ever ridden in. You could smell the money in this car, it was intimidating if anything and made me realise that I wasn’t really bringing much to this relationship but student debts.

“Were here,” Oliver snapped me out of my dreary thoughts. We slowly exited the car and carried our luggage towards the carpark elevator and went up to the apartment. I was slightly nervous, this was OUR place, home where the next part of our journey begins, to heck with nervous energy I was excited to a degree that I almost couldn’t contain myself. We had stopped at Big Belly Burger and had gotten take away, Oliver was right I did love it there mint chocolate milkshake…to die for!

Entering the apartment for the first time was surreal, it was beautiful, all of our stuff had been unpacked and the place looked like a home. I felt free, centered, the moment I stepped inside this was the place I was meant to be, where we were meant to be.

                                                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the next day rolled around it was time for Oliver to meet his father at the docks. We left shortly after spending lunch in bed, neither wanting to leave the bed. Once we arrived at the docs the yacht was waiting as were Moira, Thea and Robert.

“Oliver, Felicity great to see you two again. How have you kids been? Felicity are you excited to be starting work soon?” Robert asked question after question not waiting for us to reply before he fired off another.

“Dad relax were fine, can we get going the sooner we leave the quicker we’ll be back?” Oliver asked before I could once again reply to Robert’s question

“I’m great Mr Queen, and yup really excited to start work, I just hope the Applied Science department of QC is prepared for me I mean it’s advanced but what I seen of Wayne Incorporated, from the interview I did with them they are quite possibly more advanced than your company, although QC has made some great strides in the last year but it still needs a push if you ask me…which you didn’t I’m sorry that was rude I’ll just stop talking now,” I looked around and both Oliver and Robert were smiling in my direction one from love and the other filled with amusement. Both Thea and Moira were looking at me like I was from a different planet, which to me is a compliment and also slightly awesome. Stop Felicity, get out of your head and pay attention.

“Well I’m glad I snapped you up instead of Wayne, I’m sure QC’s Applied Science will greatly benefit in having you as part of its team,” replied Robert

While Robert was talking to me Oliver was talking to his mother and I could have sworn I heard him tell her to “be nice” and I’m most definitely sure it was about me. It soon became time for the Queens Gambit to disembark. Oliver and I shared a kiss full of promises and love, and as we separated I heard a soft whisper leave his mouth.

“I love you, I’ll see you soon,” he whispered close to my ear

“I love you too, stay safe,” I whispered back  
As the Queens Gambit slowly left the harbour I felt Moira wrap her arm around my shoulders as Thea grabbed my hand.

“Come Raisia has dinner ready for us girls lets head out,” Moira said once the Gambit became a blip on the horizon. We slowly made our way towards the car and gradually made it to the Queen Manor. First impression, Holy Frack it was more like a castle than a Manor. I sighed as this wealth was something I was going to have to get used to.

                                                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days after Oliver left we received the news that ripped my heart to pieces, the Queens Gambit had gone missing when they ran through a heavy storm.

Three weeks later Oliver and his father and all crew members on board the Gambit were pronounced dead.

I felt dead inside, I wasn’t sleeping properly or eating, my heart was telling me Oliver was alive but my brain was saying a whole other thing. Really I should have known everything would take its toll on my body. It was two weeks after Oliver was declared dead, five weeks since I last seen him when my body gave out. Luckily or unluckily depending on how you look at it I collapsed at work. Of course they did the responsible thing and called an ambulance. When I woke up in the hospital to Moira Queen crying beside my bedside it instantly made me worried, something was wrong.

“What happened?” my voice was scratchy and at the sound of it Moira’s head snapped up towards mine.

“Oh sweetheart, why didn’t you tell us? You should have been taking better care of yourself, you could have hurt both of you,” Moira replied. I was so confused what was she talking about?

“Moira what are you talking about? Both of us who, there’s only me”

“Felicity your 11 weeks pregnant, your carrying your and Oliver’s baby, are you telling me you didn’t know?”

No no no no no, I couldn’t be pregnant I mean we were always careful, don’t get me wrong I know protective sex isn’t 100% even with condoms, hello that episode in FRIENDS made sure we all know that.

“Are you sure, you need to be 150% sure Moira because I can’t be pregnant I mean we were careful every time, at least I think we were, no we were! Oh god I can’t be I can’t do this without Oliver, this is too soon, the baby is going to grow up without a father, even though in my heart I know Oliver is still alive but where is huh, how are we suppose find him…oh god I can’t breathe why can’t I breathe?” In the time of my ramble Moira had somehow managed to get a Doctor without even leaving my side.

“Felicity I need you to focus, listen to the sound of my voice, you’re having a panic attack just breathe in nice and slowly, that’s it nice and slow. Ok Felicity I’m going to give you something to help you sleep, don’t worry it’s perfectly safe for the baby just relax and keep breathing in and out nice and slowly” as I started to drift I heard a hushed conversation taking place, maybe I dreamed it but all I know is that I wish it were true.

“When will she wake up?” came Moira’s voice

“It’s hard to say, she needs rest now more than ever, and a support team around her that will help take care of her”

“Don’t worry she’ll have that, my son loved her, its only right that I take care of her and his child, thank you Dr Bernstein we’ll be fine for now”

“Of course Moira, I’ll be back to check on her later,” came the doctors reply

“Mr Randal I need you to prepare a searching team, I want to make sure the right decision was made about calling off the search, have a team ready by tomorrow I want my son found, I need to make sure”

“Of course Mrs Queen how many” that was the last thing I heard before darkness claimed me.

                                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Land, that has to be land, I slowly made my way towards it with the little amount of strength I had left. The next few hours passed by in a haze of blurriness. All I knew was that it looked like nobody was on this island and I had no way home to Felicity but I needed to find a way.

As I was burying my father I noticed his notebook, I slowly pulled that out of his pocket and put it along with his wedding ring into my own pocket. While getting up I felt a pain I had never felt in my life and as I looked down I noticed what appeared to be an arrow threw my right shoulder. The pain was slowly making me pass out but not before I noticed a man on a cliff not too far from me. I watched him move and that was the last thing I remember before darkness claimed me.


	2. Struggling...but coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_1QXQfraNbWQ/S-wMU4iSBFI/AAAAAAAAAF8/S_VbmKNgyl8/s1600/green-wallpaper-baby-nursery-room-2.jpg  
> \- Nursery

**Chapter 2**

Lavender. That was the first thing I smelt when I awoke. Felicity. I breathed in, there was that smell again. Was I home? Was it all just a bad dream? No that would be too good to be true. What greeted me when I opened my eyes was concrete, a cave most likely. I could hear voices talking quietly not too far from me. I slowly turned my head to the left when suddenly I was hit with a sharp pain coming from my right shoulder. A cry of pain escaped me and the talking stopped.

Movement from the corner of my eye told me someone was approaching me. A woman, Chinese by the look of her, stood in front of me. She had kind eyes, with long dark hair she was beautiful I’ll give her that but she had nothing on my Felicity.

“Where…who are you? Where am I?”

“It’s ok, were not going to hurt you, more than you have been already. I’m sorry about that by the way my father he well it’s complicated. To answer your questions I’m Shado, that’s my father Yao Fei,” she pointed to a man with a large beard and dressed in some type of green camouflage “and that’s Slade,” the next man was tall, huge really and had a hard look on his face that would scare a mob boss, “you’re on an island called Lian Yu, it’s just off the North China Sea. Now it’s time for you to answer some questions. Who are you and what are you doing here? Are you one of Fryers men?”

“Who the hell is Fryers, I…my yacht it…we ran into a storm…I don’t know how many days ago, my name is Oliver Queen, I...I need to go…I have to get home,” I tried to stand but Shado gently pushed me back down onto the ground.

“Oliver, I would say it’s nice to meet you, but there’s no way off this island, not unless you’re on Fryers payroll, which from what I’m gathering you’re not” Shado smiled at me, though it was a sad one.

All that she was saying wasn’t making any sense.

“I don’t understand, why can’t I just I don’t know ask this Fryers’ guy to get me off this island,” I knew what was coming out of my mouth was total and utter nonsense, but it came out all the same. A snort came from one of the men

“Kid you’ve got a lot to learn, I give him a week before he’s dead” the man Slade I believe said.

“Slade, he’s an innocent just like the rest of us, we need to take care of him”

“Shado, I’m not dying for some little rich kid, who got deserted here on his yacht. Next you’re going to say we teach him how to survive,” Slade mumbled sarcastically, he glanced at Shado at the same time I did, she had her lips pursed, “oh hell no, not gonna happen Shado” he exclaimed

“Why not, we need another person to help take the airfield, you said so yourself, Slade this is the best solution, we have nearly 5 weeks until the next plane comes in, with all three of us teaching him it could work, we could get off this island!” Shado was saying things that confused me. If there was an airfield on this island why the hell do they…Fryers, so whoever this guy is he must be in control of the airfield. All of a sudden I started speaking.

“I’ll do it, whatever it takes, train me up, do whatever I need to get home” each was looking at me two with surprised looks and another the man, Yao Fei, had what appeared to be a small smile on his face.

“Come, I teach you. We start now,” Yao Fei said as he walked towards a narrow alcove, “Come, we don’t have much time”

I slowly got up and followed him, something tells me this is going to be a long 5 weeks

 

                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I slowly made my way towards bed. My back hurt, as well as my feet, hell even kidneys hurt, but that’s what happens when you have a human being pressing down on you’re bladder. Sighing as I sat on the bed and rubbed my belly. It was big, I was due soon, I only had a few weeks until I, what was the term popped or dropped, hell if I know.

I turned my head and there it was the photo that both made me smile and break my heart at once. It was of me and Oliver in the Emerald Necklace. I knew even then it would be my favourite photo. Every day when I wake up I see our smiling faces it makes me hope that Oliver is still out there somewhere. Moira informed me a few weeks after we found out that I was pregnant, that she had sent out a search party for Oliver, but it had failed.

I’m still not coming to terms with the fact I’ll be a single parent. When the world found out that I was pregnant with Oliver’s baby, well let’s just say the press had a field day. Everywhere I turned there they were like vultures, just waiting for what they termed ‘the Queen’s arrival’ or ‘a new heir to the throne’ it was disgusting. The worst that I read infuriated me so much I erased him. Obliterated, destroyed, annihilated, exterminated whichever verb you wanted to use, use it because that is what I did!

I know you are wondering what he, the bastard of a journalist, did so I’ll tell you. When they, the paparazzi, found out that I was going to be bringing into the world Oliver Queen’s only child, well they knew there would be a great story. So anyway naturally stories started popping up, and that’s when I came across it. A story that made me so angry. The headline read, ‘Illegitimate Queen heir on the Way’. His story went on to say how the world might just get another playboy prince or spoiled princess. How even though Oliver was dead he still managed to make headlines and that his philandering ways obviously didn’t end, how he died a ‘ _player’_ and then he turned his attention to me. He never mentioned how Oliver and I were in a committed relationship oh no that would be too generous or nice of him. No he decided to say how I was the daughter of a ‘cocktail waitress’ and a ‘deadbeat dad’, how I was probably looking for a BIG payday, because I was from Vegas. Not once did he mention I graduated top of my class, with a double major from MIT, oh no the dick, didn’t take into consideration that I just lost the love of my life, our baby will ever know their father, how Moira lost a son and husband or Thea a brother and father, no his overall point was that I was pregnant with Oliver Queen’s bastard child and this was how he ended that lovely piece.

_‘So yes a new Queen heir is on the way and I have to admit this kid just got lucky. I mean could you imagine what kind of father Oliver Queen would be. I’ll tell you the mother should be glad a spoiled, rich playboy will never have the chance to influence a young child, or hell who knows maybe Queen would’ve told her to abort it, either way the Queen influence will still be had if the matriarch has her way so I’ll say this to the future mother to be, GET OUT WHILE YOU CAN! Don’t let your future child become another rich kid statistic, save yourself and you’re kid otherwise a couple of years down the road it’ll be your child making the headlines for all the wrong reasons._

  * __Sebastian Blood__



 

So yeah I got even, he really should have done proper research then he would have known I was a computer genius. I will say that there was far more good articles than bad, though it didn’t make the situation hurt any less. I was shocked at the outrage that poured from people not just in Starling but all over the world. It was extremely humbling, creepy but niec. The ringing of the doorbell breaks me out of my musings, I slowly got up from the bed and looked at the clock. It was near half past 10 at night, who the hell was knocking at my door. Looking through the peep hole I sighed and started to unlock the door.

“What are you doing here Tommy? It’s late I was just getting into bed” Tommy looked at me and smiled.

“I got kicked out, I said something stupid to Laurel, so I’m here to keep you company,” Tommy replied with a big smile. I smiled back.

“You can take the couch, Thea is sleeping in the guest room, so keep it down,” I said as I lead us to the sitting room, “Now what did you do?”

“What makes you think I did anything?” Tommy asked with a look that he tried to pass off as outrage. I raised my eyebrow and waited. It wasn’t long before he was spilling.

“Alright so I may, MAY have said that her new dress was a bit tight, I mean how I was I to know it was the wrong size, she asked my opinion and I gave it,” Tommy finished with a shrug. I was silent for all of 1 minute before laughter came. Really does he not know anything?

“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy don’t you know anything, never ever tell a woman that a dress looks tight or small on her. Honestly even Oliver kno….knew that”

Tommy laughed and shook his head.

“Yeah well Oliver was the better half of our friendship. He knew what to say and when to say, I mean he did manage to land you”

“Flattery will get you nowhere with me mister. You know where the spare bedsheets are, get and make your bed, I’m tired and need to sleep and pee”

“TMI Smoak, TMI, thanks for this by the way and you know you got the mom voice down pat now go get some rest it's way to late for you to be up”

“Night Tommy, and don’t worry your time will come one day”

“HA, not for a long time though!” Tommy said as I made my way into my bedroom. Once there I hit up the bathroom and did my nightly routine.

As I lay in bed one thought kept coming back to me. We spoke about Oliver and it didn’t make me shut down. I knew that I was slowly letting go and that hurt me more than any report, paparazzi or scandal could but I needed to move on from grief if I was going to raise our child. My life may have changed and that’s going to have to be okay but I know that my heart will always belong to Oliver, weather he was alive or dead, it will always be his.

                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun filtering in from the window was what woke me, then the smell hit me, it was bacon and pancakes. My stomach grumbled, and the baby kicked my side.

“I know little bean, I’m hungry too” I said as I rubbed where the baby kicked, and slowly pulled myself out of bed and made my way out. The baby’s nursery door was open, I made my way towards it. The room was beautiful, we decided, Thea and I, to do it in neutral tones with green and splashes of white wallpaper, white furniture and both pink and blue blankets in the cot. If you haven’t guessed by now I decided not to find out what I was having, I wanted and needed something to look forward to.

“It’s beautiful, Fliss, I think Ollie would have loved it,” came Thea’s voice from behind me. For a twelve near thirteen year old, Thea was tall. She was my favourite person she no matter what always managed to put a smile on my face.

“Green was always his favourite, my little homage to him. Thank you Thea you were a great help with this. Come on we better check on Tommy, make sure he’s not burning down my kitchen” I said as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead as we walked towards the kitchen. Thea laughed and nodded her head. Thea was a God send, after Moira called the second search off, Moira retreated into herself and I grew to worry about Thea, she ended up staying here more often than not. I know Moira lost the two most important men in her life but she soon needed to realise, like I had to, that she still had someone that was depending on her. However for now I was letting her go through her method of coping, which was staying in her pyjamas not leaving her bedroom.

“How you feeling, do you think the baby will come this week?” Thea, God love her, she asked me this on a regular basis, and she just couldn’t wait to meet her nephew or niece.

“Haha, I don’t know he or she could come early, on time or if their anything like their father late, God knows that was a talent Oliver had,” I answered shaking my head. Yes it was getting easier saying his name and remembering all of the moments we got to share. As we made our way into the kitchen we spotted both Tommy and Laurel standing beside the fridge making out like teenagers. I quickly covered Thea’s eyes when I noticed where Tommy’s hands were and how Laurel's leg was wrapped around Tommy. I cleared my throat and watched as they both jumped back. Laurel who looked deeply embarrassed, if the reddening of her cheeks were to go by, quickly started buttoning up her shirt. Tommy just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

“Not your place, and there is also innocent, young impressionable eyes over here!” I exclaimed while turning Thea back towards the entrance.

“Sorry Felicity, didn’t mean for that to happen, Tommy apologise,” Laurel said as she smacked him on the chest.

“Ow,” Tommy said as he rubbed his chest “Sorry Fliss, didn’t mean to do that”

“Ha yeah right off course you didn’t” I said and Tommy laughed nodding along. Over the past several months Tommy and I had really bonded, first it was our shared grief then it was bonding over our memories of Oliver, now he was like an older protective brother. When Thea or Barry, my cousin, couldn’t come with me to my doctor’s appointment Tommy was always there. Before we met I was worried about meeting Tommy, I had heard all these great things about him and he was a big part of Oliver’s life. I was terrified he wouldn’t approve of me, where I come from and well my social status etc. Funny I wasn’t that worried about all those issues when meeting Moira.

“Hey Fliss, you hungry or what? You ok?” Tommy snapped me out of my thoughts, he was looking at me with a worried look on his face. I shook my head and smiled at him.

“I’m fine, just wondering what to eat,” it was true I was currently undecided. Hmm maybe pancakes, bacon, some honey mustard (this was a must on near all my food) and mango.

“UGH, I think this is going to be disgusting,” exclaimed Thea, I laughed and nudged her away from me.

“No I just want pancakes, some bacon, mango and honey mustard. Nothing disgusting about that. It’s a perfectly normal craving. Although last time I was at the doctors this other pregnant lady was telling me about her cravings and let me tell ya, they were disgusting. I mean she had cravings for salted pickles with strawberry ice cream and she also said once that she eat yoghurt with-“ I was interrupted when Tommy clamped his hand over my mouth.

“Please don’t finish that, you’re making me sick over here!” I wrenched away from his hand and stared at him

“You never washed your hand after just having it you know where!” I whispered as I rushed to the sink to wash my mouth. Tommy laughed.

“Please your being dramatic, that hand wasn’t near the good stuff,” “Tommy” was yelled by both me and Laurel, while he cackled into the dining room.

“Honestly I don’t know what I see in that man,” Laurel spoke while shaking her head. She looked at me and smiled “Come on let’s go eat before there’s nothing left”

As we made our way into the dining room to the sound of laughter from Thea I knew I didn’t need to worry about her, as she not only had me and this baby, but Tommy and Laurel as well. She’d have me for the rest of her life even after Moira right now couldn’t be there for.

All four of us stayed talking about random things when it happened. The phone rang and when I picked up all I heard was static until a faint ‘Felicity’ came over the static in a voice that I would never forget.

“Oliver?” it went quiet behind me. Nothing sounded on the other line, my heart pounding I asked again in a whisper “Oliver”

“I’m alive…in” was what came through before the line went dead. A hand came on my shoulder and I looked to see Tommy’s face etched with worry. Not knowing what to say or do I did a reverse call but all I got was a dial tone.

“Felicity who was that, what’s wrong?” asked Tommy.

“Was that Oliver? Is he alive?” Thea’s frantic voice sounded to my right though I couldn’t see her. I couldn’t answer either of them, my heart was beating too fast, the room was spinning and I couldn’t breathe

“Felicity, calm your breathing. Tommy I think she’s having a panic attack get water now,” came Laurel’s voice “Thea get me a bag, quickly! Felicity, Felicity can you squeeze my hand, can you hear me?” I tried squeezing her hand but don’t know if I actually did it but from her exhale I guess I did.

Tommy came back with a glass of water and I slowly took small sips, everything returning back to normal.

“Laptop… I need my laptop now!” when words finally came out it was them. Tommy handed me my laptop and I quickly fired it up.

“Felicity you need to tell us what happened!”

“Oliver…it…it was Oliver he…I…he said he was alive”

“Felicity that could be someone playing a cruel joke” Laurel, ever the clear and level head said. I shook my head.

“Oliver’s voice, I’d know his voice anywhere. He said my name and then there was static and then ‘I’m alive in’ then it went dead. I know it was him. I know he’s alive” I started typing and quickly had a backtrace happening on my phone. I’ll know soon enough where that phone call came from. Thea had returned and I could see the hopeful look in her eyes however both Tommy and Laurel both looked at me with doubt in their eyes.

It didn’t take long for the trace to come back and when it did my brows were surely furrowing. Whatever phone Oliver had called off was bouncing around several continents but that’s child’s play for me. Less than half an hour after starting the trace I came across where it might be coming from an island off the North China Sea. I looked at Tommy, all I saw was sadness. I knew what he was going to say.

“Felicity, you know that the direction the Gambit was heading in was towards the South China Sea. How could Oliver ended up in the North, no storm could have pushed him that far out. I’m sorry Fliss, that wasn’t Oliver” I knew what he was saying was right but at the same time in my heart I knew Oliver was alive. This was just the proof I needed. If no one was going to help me well I was going to find him myself, but for the sake of the three in the room flat out lied.

“I know, but hoping against all hope is all that I’ve got right now” I sighed for their benefit and slowly lowered my head.

“Oh sweetie, were all still hoping and I doubt that will ever change, but right now you need to focus on this little one, not what might or might not be” Laurel said as she pointed to my stomach. And for a moment I knew she was right, but I also knew this was the right decision for both me and the baby.

I looked to Thea and sighed. Time to put your game face on Smoak. Looking back at Tommy and Laurel I nodded. I’ll let them believe that this was over, but I knew Oliver called me because he knows I’d never give up looking and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.

 

                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was three days later when my little bean decided that they had had enough time inside me and was making its grand entrance. And of course with being Oliver’s child, they decided to make it known while I was in Whole Foods, as if I didn’t embarrass myself enough having my water break in the Organic Personal Care isle. Talk about embarrassing, but what made it even worse, was when the man behind me slipped from my um...spillage. I knew I shouldn’t have worn a dress, that just makes your water go everywhere. As much as I wanted to laugh at what happened I quickly apologised and made my way out of the market and to my car. The second I got in I called Moira. I quickly explained the situation and that I had everything in the boot and was going on ahead to Starling General and she and Thea could met me there. Making my way to the hospital was no small feat. The constant tightness in my belly let me knew that this was it and I was about to become a mom, holy shi- frack I was about to become a mom, me a mom, a MOTHER- No too late now to start freaking out Felicity, baby is on its way.

7 hours and 48 minutes later, I was holding my little angel. Both Moira and Thea were on my right and Tommy, Laurel and Barry on my left.

“Well what’s the little ones name? I think we’ve all waited long enough” asked Moira, she was smiling like I had never seen her before. She radiated happiness.

“Everyone I would like you all to meet Saoirse Olive Queen” I said without taking my eyes off my little girl. She was beautiful, bright blue eyes just like her daddy, she also had his hair, except hers was much more blonde, almost like a halo around her head, my angel.

“You…your giving her the Queen name and naming her after Oliver?” came Moira’s shocked voice.

“Of course, I couldn’t picture any other name on her.” I said to Moira. If I didn’t know any better, no wait, yup those were tears slowly but surely making their way down Moira’s cheeks.

“Well Grandma, would you like to hold your granddaughter?”

“I would love nothing more” she replied as I slowly handed Saoirse over to her grandma. This was perfect except of course from Oliver missing, but if I had my way it wouldn’t be for too long. I’m going to find you Oliver, for both our sakes and our daughters.

 

                                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Five years away from the ones I loved, but today I was finally returning, I was leaving this hell I just wished it wasn’t without Shado, Slade and Yao Fei, they should be coming with me, but the dead can’ t follow the living.

The only thoughts running through my head was if Felicity had moved on, if she was even still in Starling and Thea and Mom. They didn’t know it just yet but everything was about to change and not just for our family but for the whole of Starling including the Glades. I looked down at the little boy beside me fast asleep and remembered the promise I made to his mother and father. I would protect him like he was my own. He would have a good life, and he would know of his parents, Slade and Shado Wilson.

When I next opened my eyes it was to see the face of my angel looking at me. Felicity, god I missed that face, the picture never did her justice. Still as beautiful as the day I last seen her, except now her hair was short but her bright blue eyes still shone through those cute glasses, though they had changed size, shape and colour.

“I knew you were alive,” she whispered. I pulled her into me towards my lips, how I missed those lips.

“Mommy I’m hungry” came a voice from behind Felicity. That’s when I noticed Micah wasn’t near me.

“Micah where is he?” I asked frantically looking around when I spotted him in the bed across from me sleeping. I instantly relaxed back into the bed.

“Who is he Oliver? Is he your son?” Felicity’s voice sounded heartbroken. I looked towards her and shacked my head.

“No his parents are the reason I’m alive. I promised to protect him and take care of him should we ever get off that godforsaken island. I’m all he knows, they died not long ago” I finished in a whisper. Again the girly voice came from behind Felicity and that’s when the word penetrated my head. Mommy. She had moved on, my heart instantly broke.

“Oliver I’d like for you to meet someone, Saoirse sweetheart come here,” a little girl peeked her head around Felicity’s legs. She looked right at me and smiled then waved, I smiled and waved back instantly hypnotised by her, she was beautiful, like an angel.

“Hi Daddy, are you home to stay now?” what the fuck? Was all that was going through my head. I looked back to Felicity who had tears in her eyes. No, no, no, no, no, this little angel was my _daughter?_

“I found out a few weeks after you disappeared. I didn’t know what to tell her because I knew you were alive I mean you called me, and it was from where you were found, or well in that area, because I looked all this time and I couldn’t find you. I looked on that island Oliver I really did but I found nothing I gave up the search only last year and now I wish I hadn’t I’m so so sorry I-“ I cut her off by bringing her lips back down to mine. Still the best way to get her to stop talking.

“I didn’t know if you got that call I hoped and prayed but when nothing happened I just assumed you didn’t”

“I did but a few days later I went into labour with this one. Oliver I would officially like to introduce you to your daughter Saoirse Olive Queen, angel this is your daddy”

“Hi” I said to my daughter, god I have a daughter.

“Hi daddy, can we go home now, I’m quite hungry” Saoirse said while rubbing her tummy. It was perhaps the most adorable thing I’d even seen.

“I’m not sure angel we’ll have to ask the doctor, but you know I was never one to follow the rules so I might just escape this place” I said to her with a wink, delighted in the smile that appeared along with the nodding of her head. I heard the sharp intake from Felicity, and when I turned my attention back to her it was to tears running down her face.

“Happy tears,” she whispered with a small smile on her face.

“Ollie?” came Micah’s small voice.

“Hey buddy, did you have a nice nap?” when he nodded his head and looked around and seen Felicity and Saoirse he instantly hid under the blanket.

“Hey buddy its ok, this here is Felicity, you remember her right from her picture? And this little angel is Saoirse, my daughter” it was then both Felicity and I realised that I said daughter out loud for the first time, fuck I loved that, I might just call her daughter for a while.

Micah slowly brought his head out from under the blanket and looked at Felicity. Felicity was also looking at him as was Saoirse and both had identical smiles on their faces, almost like twins.

“Pretty,” Micah whispered. “Can I comes over?” he asked. I was making my way out of the bed when Felicity pushed me back down and made her way over to him. I watched as she put her arms out to pick Micah and was amazed that he actually let her. Growing up on an island for the first 3 years of your life can kind of screw you up, social wise. As Felicity was walking back towards me that was when I noticed two things one my daughter was stealthy, she had somehow managed to cuddle up under my arm without me noticing and the second was that neither Mom, Thea or Tommy were here.

“Felicity, where is my Mom, Thea and Tommy? I would’ve thought they would be here” she looked at me and I was instantly filled with dread. Something wasn’t right. Something was horribly wrong and from the look on Felicity’s face it wasn’t good new.

"Felicity tell me what's going on! Where are they"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there #2 I decided to move this chapter along quicker than I planned but really they way it was originally going just wasn't working and I'm much happier with this outcome. I like how their finally back together.  
> Anyway let me know what you guys think  
> Until next time ;-)


	3. Explanations & Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=Girls+Room+Colors&view=detailv2&&id=75EFD4FAC9D00119718CF05FCEE03E680C602477&selectedIndex=30&ccid=HZJqawqh&simid=608014881539361214&thid=OIP.M1d926a6b0aa1c5c72bc8c83249b07953H0   
> Saoirse’s bedroom

Chapter 3

“Felicity, where is my Mom, Thea and Tommy? I would’ve thought they would be here” she looked at me and I was instantly filled with dread. Something wasn’t right. Something was horribly wrong and from the look on Felicity’s face it wasn’t good new.

"Felicity tell me what's going on! Where are they?"

I breathed in, waiting for her to start talking.

“Felicity what happened to them? Are they hurt, dead? What?” I was franticly shooting off question after question, knowing I wasn’t really giving her a chance to answer. However before Felicity could Saoirse beat her to it.

“Grammy is away with Walter, right Mommy?”

“That’s right angel, your mom is in Australia with Walter Steele, her um husband,” Walter, why was that name familiar to me. Felicity smiled at me and continued talking, “she’s on her way home now. And to answer that question in your head, Walter was the CFO of QC, he’s now the CEO, and Thea is perfectly safe she’s at school, well college, Harvard, she got early acceptance. I couldn’t believe it Oliver you’ll be so proud of her, she should be here soon,” I breathed a small sigh of relief. Tommy, she never said anything about Tommy.

“Where’s Tommy?”

“Tommy is, well Tommy had an accident a few years ago. He and Laurel are currently in Switzerland trying a new treatment. But don’t worry I called Laurel and once Tommy is awake they’ll be on their way here” she finished talking and I was now more confused than I originally was.

“What…what happened to him? Is it serious?”

“He was attacked by a Max Fuller, he uhh wasn’t happy how Tommy was in his club so he had his goons hold Tommy down while he beat the living sh-daylights out of him. Idiot did it all because of something that happened years ago with Tommy and his sister. But anyway he hit Tommy in the back with something, it damaged his spinal cord and now well he’s paralysed from the waist down. Oliver calm down, Max Fuller is in Iron Heights right now serving a 15 year sentence. Believe me he didn’t get away with it or get off lightly, Malcolm seen to that!”

“How long ago?”

“Nearly 3 years ago, Tommy, well he’s Tommy, doesn’t let anything get him down or ruin him having a good time,” Felicity laughed and looked at Saoirse. I was lost in my thoughts when

“Can we go Mommy? I’m hungry” “Ollie, I’m ungry” Both Saoirse and Micah spoke at the same time. While Saoirse spoke perfectly, Micah was still in that terrible two stage. It was what was needed in that moment to break the tension and fury that was building up inside me. I laughed and looked at Felicity who had a smile on her face.

“Well I think I’m ready to leave this place, I want to go home,” I said looking at Felicity. She nodded and made her way to the door. Most likely looking for a doctor.

“Diggle, can you get the doctor for me Oliver is awake and wants to leave” she was talking to some man at the door. Jesus I thought Slade was big, this guy had nothing on him.

“Of course Miss Smoak, I’ll get Dr Bernstein right away” the man Diggle quickly turned and walked away.

“Dr Bernstein eh? That coot still here?” I said after a few minutes of silence

“Yes that coot is still here. Nice to see you Oliver, and I see that you never lost your sense of humour!” Dr Bernstein said as he walked into the room “Now what’s this I hear you’re leaving?”

“Yeah listen doc I’m fine, Micah is fine now I want to go home and just…” I sighed “I just want to go home be with my family” Dr Bernstein nodded but I could tell he wasn’t happy about it though.

“Oliver our preliminary exam shows that you have extensive injuries, burns and scars I would lik-“

“Please can you not talk about this in front of my daughter, please!” I said interrupting him before he could finish.

“Of course. I’ll get you’re discharge forms ready, but only on the guarantee that you come back soon so I can do a full work-up on both you and Micah. I also need you to fill out this form it’s a birth certificate. Your son and daughter are quiet beautiful Oliver.”

“Ollie nots my daddy, silly he’s my uncle” Micah said making me smile

“His mom and dad passed away not too long ago. I’m all he has”

“Ok well social services will have to be informed Oliver as you’re not his father so-“

“Is that really necessary, you want to what take this innocent child away from the only family he knows? Absolutely not, Micah is coming home with us and if we have to fight for him in court we will, Oliver is his family maybe not by blood but-“ I quickly cut Felicity off before she threatened him with a computer.

“Felicity I don’t think the doc meant it like that, just that they need to know for legal reasons. But all that can wait, right now we, Micah included, are going home,” I left no room for argument and slowly got up and started to prepare to leave “Will you take this I.V out please. I’ve been in this hospital for far too long”

While Dr Bernstein was taking out Micah’s I.V I made sure my locked case was at my bedside. The contents in this box was supposed to bring about change for this city, now everything has changed. I have a daughter and Felicity, of course Micah was always a concern, but I had contingence plans laid out. Saoirse, how I love her already, through a spanner in the works. This out of everything that I had thought up, was the only thing I hadn’t planned for, typical.

Then there was Tommy of course, a friend, who was more like a brother succumbed to a wheelchair. Thea wasn’t a concern for me right now as I knew with her away at school she’d be out of any immediate danger. I knew of only one way I was going to be able to do this, to right my father’s wrongs, I had to bring Felicity in on it. This would be the only way to do it, since I now needed to think about Saoirse.

“Sir, we’ll be going out the side entrance. The front and back are currently being occupied by paparazzi” Diggle said as he directed us towards an exit sign after everything had been taken care of.

I nodded and picked up Micah while Felicity did the same with Saoirse. With Micah in one hand and my case in another and Felicity and Saoirse by my side I never felt more at peace, especially in these past five years.

Sitting in the car I noticed we were making our way towards the mansion. This confused me, why weren’t we going to our apartment? I looked at Felicity to see her combing her fingers through Micah’s dark hair. She had a sad smile on her face and I knew she was thinking about Micah not having any parents, most likely drawing on her own experience of when her parents passed away.

“Felicity why are we heading towards the mansion?”

“That’s where we live Daddy” Saoirse was the one who answered me in a voice that said I should know this.

“Of course angel, how silly of me,” I said but looked at Felicity waiting for an answer. It was a moment later when she finally answered.

“I’ll explain once were home, promise” she was looking at Saoirse and whatever it was serious. I nodded my head and dropped it until later.

                                                                               

                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The car journey was quick, quicker than I remember, but when we finally made it to the mansion it hit me how much I really missed this place. I was home, I was really home. I couldn’t explain to you what it was I was feeling as I didn’t even know myself, but there was one that I know all too well and had been hoping and wishing for it for the past five years, safety.

“Home sweet home,” Felicity said as she grabbed my hand. As we slowly got out of the car the front door opened and there stood Raisa who had a hand on her heart and one on her mouth. I smiled at her and slowly walked towards opening my arms to pull her into a hug.

“Oh Mister Oliver, it’s so good to have you home,” Raisa whispered in my ear. I had missed her, she being like a second mother to me.

“It’s good to be home, I missed you” I whispered back and heard a sniffle in my ear. I pulled back and smiled at her.

“Come I have prepared your favourite” I smiled and turned back around to find Diggle carrying my case. I quickly walked towards him and gestured to the case. Diggle shook his head mumbled

“It’s alright I got it. Felicity where am I putting it?”

“My room please Dig,” I stopped and looked at her shocked at first but then relived that I wouldn’t be separated from her “Come on I’m starving time to eat I think” she said while grabbing my hand and dragging me into the dining room.

Raisa had prepared my favourite, banana and blueberry pancakes along with hash browns, sausage, bacon and basically every breakfast condiment imaginable, even though it was well after dinner time.

When it hit 8 o’clock I could see both Micah and Saoirse’s eyes dropping, bed time. I looked at Felicity and seen she was looking at me with a small smile.

“Ok you two time for bed. Saoirse do you want to show Micah where he’ll be staying” Felicity asked Saoirse.

“Mommy can he stay with me? We can have a sleepover!” Saoirse got excited and looked at both of us with hopeful eyes. I turned to Felicity.

“It’s up to Micah sweetie, if he wants to that’s fine with me, you can even watch Brave”

“Micah do you wanna stay with me, we can watch Merida?” Micah was looking at her with wide eyes and I had to laugh.

“Angel, who’s Merida?”

“She’s the bestest, she’s a princess that shoot’s arrows and fights a big bear! So Micah do you wanna watch with me?”

Micah was looking at me and I nodded my head, while also amazed that my daughter had a love for a princess that shoot’s arrows. Saoirse got excited when Micah nodded and started to drag him out the dining room and up the stairs. Felicity and I followed and I noticed that we were heading towards my old quarters. Micah was looking around much like he has been since we got of the island. I realised that this was all going to be a struggle, not only for Micah but myself as well.

We arrived to the room that Tommy used to use when he stayed over, but taking one look inside I could see that it was populated with so much colour that only a girl or someone extremely happy could live in, and form what I had gathered of Saoirse this room suited her to a T. It was completely different the bed was in the wall, how that was done I can’t fathom, I could also make out _Tinkerbell_ , that has to be Thea’s doing.

“It’s bright, it suits her and Tinkerbell as well” I said to Felicity while watching the two kids play.

“Yeah, that’s one thing she demanded when we moved in here. She needed _Tinkerbell,_ which was essential. Thea told her about how when she was younger you would watch all the Tinkerbell movies with her. It helped her connect to you I think, she now has every movie Tinkerbell is in, so don’t be surprised when she tells you that you’ll be having a Tinkerbell party” Felicity said as she rubbed my arm. I couldn’t look at her as I was watching Saoirse show Micah a doll, if you haven’t guessed its Tinkerbell. She fell in love with Tinkerbell because she heard from Thea that that’s what I did with her when she was her age. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, I should have been here. I had the chance to come back to Starling nearly 3 years ago but I didn’t take it, I’m such a fool and a big idiot. I could have been here having tea parties, watching Tinkerbell and being a family here with Felicity and Saoirse but I didn’t take that chance. May they forgive me.

“I…I uh…always loved those times with Thea, I would have loved those days with Saoirse as well, but I screwed that up, like I do everything in life”

“What Oliver you couldn’t have predicted any of this would happen, none of us could have. I don’t blame you and neith-“

“I could have come back 3 years ago but I didn’t I was scared and afraid. I wasn’t on the island when you searched it I only got back a few months ago, Felicity there’s so much I need to tell you, my fear kept me from coming back and I lost so many years with you two and I don’t think I can ever forgive myself Felicity. I’m a cowar-“ Felicity interrupted me.

“Don’t, just stop Oliver,” I hung my head in shame. She was going to leave I just know it. I could have kept silent and not told her but the emotions inside me where overwhelming I couldn’t stand there and not tell her the truth, Felicity’s voice brought me back to the present, “I went to MIT Oliver I figured that you must have made it off the island at some point when I didn’t find you on it last year. And well we’ll talk about everything else later right now though I think we should get those two ready for bed. Then we’ll discuss that word vomit of yours, which by the way I find totally hilarious because usually it’s me, like I’m doing right now. I’m sorry, 3,2,1. Ok let’s just get them ready for bed”

“Ok” I sighed, still not getting over what I just said.

We changed the kids and put them into Saoirse’s bed. Felicity put the movie Brave on and we slowly made our way out.

“Ollie where you going?” Micah asked just before we left the room. I walked back over to the bed and leaned down to Micah.

“I’m only going to be down the hall buddy, you’ll be safe here with Saoirse, I promise”

“I wanna be with you”

“Micah nobody is going to hurt you here, your safe now. Have I ever lied to you?” when Micah nodded his head no I continued “So how about you and Saoirse watch this movie and then later you can tell me all about it. Ok how does that sound?”

“Ok” Micah’s voice almost sounded resigned, like when a parent knows too stop arguing with their teenager.

“Ok well I’ll check up on you in a little while ok?” I waited until he nodded and slowly got up to leave. As I made my way out I heard Saoirse talk to Micah.

“Don’t worry Micah, Dig will make sure no bad guys will get in. He’s a solider and Momma says he has big guns on his arms too” I huffed out a laugh and continued out of the room. Just like her mother.

“I see Saoirse inherited your lack of brain to mouth filter”

“What?”

“Dig has guns for arms huh?” I asked her, smiling when she blushed.

“I..wha..no..he..I mean what I had said was that he had a gun and that he was well…trained” Felicity rambled and god it was amazing. I had missed this. I pulled Felicity into my arms and smiled down at her.

“I think we need to have that talk, don’t you?” Felicity asked me as we swayed in the hall. I nodded my head and motioned her to lead the way. To say I was surprised that she led me to my old room would be an understatement.

“You’re in my room” I said in astonishment and wonder, shocked that she was here. It was almost the same. The only difference was the computer parts that littered around the room. The thoughts running through my head were all jumbled together.

“Yeah well it was the best place I think,” Felicity sat on the sofa in the corner of the room, she patted the sofa and I made my way over to sit beside her. Here we go.

“So where were you after the island?” Felicity asked the moment I sat down.

“First Hong Kong, then London and the Russia,” I told her

“Why those places and not here?”

“I was hired by a woman named Amanda Waller for London, she needed something form the QC mainframe and the only way to get it was for me to access it. Anyway the reason for Russia was because I had saved the man on Lian Yu and he gave me this,” I paused to pull down my shirt to reveal the Bratva tattoo “He made me a Captain in the Bratva, the Russian mob” I looked at Felicity, her eyes were open wide in shock. I continued quickly “I’m still me Felicity, but I need you to know that I did have to do things, horrible things to survive. But I need you to believe that I would never hurt you. Or Saoirse, god I only found out about her but I love her already” I waited for Felicity to say something.

“I…I…don’t…what…Oliver you are telling me you’re a mobster?” she asked in shock when she finally started talking. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“No I…I was never a mobster, Anatoli just gave me the title of Captain because he’s well, the boss. Really though he’s a nice man and he wanted to thank me for helping him.”

“Ok, as long as were on the same page I want to make this clear. I won’t be apart of your life if your some mobster going around killing people for money or for something stupid like disrespecting you”

“Believe me I won’t be but there was a reason why I came back, and I think I need your help”

“Wait you said you were in Hong Kong, why were you there?”

“I…Felicity I can’t talk about Hong Kong right now, please give me time and I promise I’ll tell you everything”

“Ok, I understand you’ve been through a lot. But can you tell me why you never tried to call me or come home before no?”

“I did call you again after that first time, but I hung up after you answered and well I didn’t come home because at first I couldn’t I wasn’t able to and then when I could come home I…well I was scared. For all you knew I was dead, I thought maybe you could have moved on. I know it’s a stupid reason but back then it made sense to me, now I can assure you I’m regretting it”

“I forgive you, but maybe we shouldn’t mention this to anyone else, I don’t think your mom or Thea will understand, Thea especially. What was it like on the island if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Cold, very, very cold,” I said as I felt the coldness that I had gotten use to envelope me. I needed to think of something else. “How did you end up here? Why aren’t you living in the apartment?”

“There was a break in about a year and a half ago, I didn’t feel safe there after that and well you’re mom suggested I move in here until I found a place that was more secure. You can guess that has been a fail so far, but I’m not really looking anymore, Saoirse like’s it here, I like it here. Saoirse gets to see her Grams every day and really it’s less stress for me, there’s more hands and eyes watching over Saoirse. It’s become home for us”

“Good, this has always been a place of happy memories for me, I’m glad Saoirse has made some here. So you and my mom get along huh?” I asked her in a teasing voice, remembering how she always worried that my mom had hated her.

“Yeah, when we found out I was pregnant, your mom was real supportive and well she showed me that all she ever wanted was for both you and Thea to be happy. After the search was called off your mom retreated into herself, I was about 6 months along, Thea was practically living with me at that point and well your mom appeared human to me for the first time. It was kind of a relief if I’m honest, not that I was glad she was grieving but that she actually let herself. Walter was the first person to get her to leave her bedroom and get out of her pyjamas, it’s no wonder there married now…Crap! So yeah I just rambled all that information out at you, and I probably shouldn’t have told you that last part, I think you’re mom wanted to tell you, act surprised and happy when she does ok?”

I was still trying to get over the fact that my mom was married to someone other than my father, let alone my father’s former CFO and friend. I didn’t realise I was drifting off until Felicity snapped me out of it.

“Oliver snap out of it, you don’t see me freaking out because the Android’s new Lollipop system is horrendous and yes I know your mom married to another man other than your father is completely different to my technical woes but really until you see the new sys- I’m getting off track, what I meant to say is that she’s happy and there wasn’t much to be happy about in the last five years. While I lost you, but gained Saoirse, your mom lost both you and her husband and with that came double the heartache. So what I mean by all this is that she had to move on and she found that happiness with Walter”

“And you who did you find your happiness with? How did you move on?” I was almost afraid to ask but I needed to know.

“Well there was this one guy, maybe two years ago, Ray, he loved Saoirse but I didn’t really pan out” anger, that’s all I felt until I noticed her smile, that little sneak “I found it with Saoirse, she reminded me of you every single day and I haven’t been with anyone since our shower the day you left. Except maybe B.O.B, you remember him don’t you? I mean I over worked him while I was pregnant, hormones I tell they weren’t lying about that!” all I could do was laugh and be jealous of B.O.B, man I remember that purple dildo. How she still has it I don’t know.

“Well since were being honest I need to tell you about Marissa, she uh was on the island and well it had been so long and I didn’t know if I would survive, it just happened Felicity,” I kept the smile of my face, two can play at this game. Of course there was no Marissa. Felicity had a shocked and heartbroken look on her face and then when I see tears in her eyes I felt like shit, “Felicity I’m sorry, I was just lying, there’s been no one, I couldn’t do that to you and well truthfully no one will ever make me feel the way you did”

“Oh thank God, but Oliver Jonas Queen if you ever do that to me again I’ll destroy you” Felicity answered with a smile on her face.

Laughter was all we could do. God this felt so weird. I was laughing at something so stupid and I couldn’t wait to do it over and over again.

“I think we should head to bed, and before you say anything were sleeping in this bed together, I’ve been sleeping without you for the past five years, now that I have you back there is no way I’m sleeping without you” Felicity left no room for argument and quite frankly I didn’t have it in me to deny her, because it was all I wanted to do from the moment I seen her in my hospital room.

“You’ll get no argument from me I promise. I’ll just check on the kids and then bed it is” I replied and kissed her cheek before I got up and made my way to Saoirse’s room. It must have only been 45 minutes since we left them watching their movie. As I walked into the room the sight that greeted me was both kids fast asleep while the movie was playing I watched as a red headed girl was dragging a black bear through what appeared to be a castle. Huh movies have definitely changed.

I turned off the movie and made my way to Saoirse’s bed. She slept just like her mother, blanket kicked halfway down the bed. Pulling the blanket up, I leaned in and gave her a small kiss, repeating the process with Micah. God this was going to be so strange, having a daughter, being back in Starling, life has forever changed and I really couldn’t wait to start this new journey. With Felicity, Saoirse and Micah and the rest of my family.

I made my way back to my room and stopped in the doorway watching Felicity pull one of my old jerseys over her naked back. God she was beautiful. I walked towards her making sure to make some type of sound. Circling my arms around her and inhaling her scent was exquisite. This was where I belonged, here with Felicity. Kissing her neck and hearing her soft sigh was music to my ears.

We always had a very healthy sexual relationship and right now all I wanted to do was reacquaint myself with her body, memorise all her new curves and just love her. Turning Felicity around in my arms and looking in her eyes I could see that she wanted the exact same.

“I don’t look the same Felicity, I have scars there not pretty”

“Well I have a few of my own as well, I mean I did bring another human being into this world, gives a woman stretchmarks,” Felicity was smiling at me “And besides I didn’t fall in love with you because of your beauty, don’t get me wrong that helped this bod ah-maz-ing!” I laughed, she really could make anything and everything better.

“I’m sure your scars are just as beautiful as I remember you to be, after all you brought our daughter into this world, what could be more beautiful than that?”

“I love you Olive, and your never getting on another boat ever again you hear me?”

“Don’t worry I don’t think that will ever be a problem”

“Good, now come to bed,” Felicity slowly pulled me towards the bed and made light work of my jeans. She unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders. I stood there in nothing but my boxers. Felicity slowly traced the various scars and tattoos on my chest and then made her way around to my back. There was no reason why this should be so sensual and quite frankly erotic but it was. I haven’t been touched like this in five years and the effects were starting to show. It was a few minutes after that I felt Felicity place a kiss on the scar on my right shoulder blade that I lost control. Five years without this intoxicating woman was five years too long and I couldn’t wait any longer. I quickly turned around and pulled Felicity into me and towards the bed, sealing our lips together as we fell onto back onto the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoyed it and let me know. Thanks for reading :-)

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go let me know what you think with however you like, thanks for reading hope you come back.


End file.
